


feel better

by cvllide



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, Sick Niall, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvllide/pseuds/cvllide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall is feeling a bit ill and harry is in charge of making him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel better

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time writing a legit oneshot and its super basic and kind of silly but i had fun and got some positive feedback from friends. please enjoy!!

Niall shivered as he wrapped the thick knitted blanket around himself. He didn't think it was fair that Harry didn't want to turn the heat up despite it being freezing out. Harry was making tea in the kitchen and Niall could hear him humming to himself. The blonde closed his eyes and leaned his head back to listen to Harry's almost inaudible song. Shortly after Niall felt nudge. He shot his eyes open to see the tall brunette standing above him with a cup of tea.  
"Thanks" Niall smiled and took a sip of the burning liquid.  
"How's your throat feeling?" Harry said in his raspy voice. Niall had a sore throat and a bit of a fever throughout the week and all the boys were taking turns coming over to try and make him feel better, today was Harry's turn.  
"Better kind of." Niall coughed. Harry squinted his eyes and a look of concern spread across his face.  
"You don't sound much better." He mumbled and turned on the T.V. Niall watched as Harry extended his legs onto the coffee table and wrapped his long fingers around the cup of tea as he brought it to his lips. Niall shivered again as he watched Harry lick his lips. He knew Harry wasn't trying to tease him but Niall couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Harry pushed his hair back and bit his lip at the characters on the screen. Niall shivered again and coughed. Harry looked over at Niall quickly.  
"Do you want me to turn the heat up?" Harry sighed and began to stood up. Niall coughed and shook his head rapidly.  
"No no it's fine. I'm just a bit uncomfortable, this couch is a bit hard." He rambled on and Harry sat back down. Harry looked at Niall.  
"How can I make you more comfortable?" Harry practically purred the words and Niall sharply inhaled. Niall felt himself stiffen as Harry stood up and walked around to the back of the couch. Harry's hands began to massage Niall's shoulders. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Soon he felt Harry's lips press to his ear, his breath hot as he spoke, "does this feel good?". Niall meant to say yes but the small moan that left his lips did all the talking he needed to do. He felt Harry nip at his neck and he shuddered.  
"Can I make you feel better Niall?" Harry's voice was low. Niall nodded quickly. Harry began to kiss Niall's neck and tug at his hair. Niall turned his head to find Harry's lips but they were gone. He opened his eyes and snapped his head around to find Harry in front of him. Harry began palming Niall through his sweatpants. He felt like his eyes were going to roll back into his head as Harry reached in and began to jerk him off. His eyes shot open as he felt Harry's lips around him. Niall squealed and Harry quickly retreated.  
"Did you not want that?" Harry asked, frightened he had offended the boy.  
"N-no. I just–" Niall stammered and put a hand behind Harry's neck. He pulled Harry up and hungrily kissed him. He tasted like tea and something else but Niall couldn't quite put a finger on it.  
"What do you want me to do?" Harry spoke quickly and his eyes scanned Niall, whose eyes were focused on Harry's bulge.  
"Nothing. I don't know." Niall blushed as Harry's hands began pulling down his pants. Niall was fully exposed now. "God I wanna fuck you." Niall whispered and met Harry's eyes.  
"Oh do you now." Harry spoke with a lilt. Niall fumbled for Harry's belt, he felt so rushed, like he needed to feel Harry immediately. Niall finally had gotten Harry's pants down and stopped for a moment. Confused on what to do next.  
"Have you never done this before?" Harry asked and Niall could tell he was genuinely curious, and not teasing.  
"No but I know you have." Niall spilled quickly and then felt embarrassed.  
"You're right," Harry began and his hands found Niall's, he looked right at the blonde, "I have." He said and put Niall's finger in his mouth, after proper getting it wet he guided Niall to his arse. Niall quickly slipped his finger in, then out, then in and he continued this for a bit before sliding a second finger in to stretch him out. Harry was moaning through the whole thing and rolling his hips quite a bit on Niall's lap.  
Harry suddenly spit in his hand and rubbed Niall hard and fast. Niall was gasping and his thighs were trembling. Harry lifted himself off of Niall's fingers and lowered himself onto his cock.  
Niall inhaled sharply at the sudden tightness around him and a grin spread across his face. Harry was whimpering as he began to ride Niall in a slow and steady rhythm. Niall brushed back Harry's hair and kissed him roughly as he picked up the pace. Niall started thrusting upwards harder into Harry and the lanky boy tangled his fingers in Niall's hair and his moans became louder and louder.  
Niall felt himself build up and all of a sudden his rhythm was fucked up and Harry's name kept falling out of his mouth. He was stumbling for words and he gripped Harry's hips as he spilled inside of him. Harry's eyes rolled back as Niall emptied himself. He started jerking himself off and finished shortly after, releasing himself all over Niall's chest and chin. He leaned forward and collapsed onto him.  
After a few moments Niall went soft and slipped out of Harry. The boys were a mess.  
"Harry your arse is dripping all over my carpet." Niall joked and Harry pulled away.  
"Its your cum you might as well clean it up." Harry smirked and attempted to stand up, his legs were wobbly and he caught his balance on the corner of the couch. As he was exiting the room he looked back at Niall covered in his ejaculate and the mess all over the couch and floor. "How you feeling Niall?" Harry asked.  
"Much much better."


End file.
